1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to new and improved methods of reinitializing an elevator system following an occurrence which may stop an elevator car without regard to floor level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The controls of elevator systems attempt to stop an elevator car at floor level in response to an event which requires that the elevator service by a specific car, or all cars of the system, be terminated for some reason. It is a simple matter to reinitialize the controls of the elevator cars when they are returned to service, if they are located at floor level.
Certain events, however, can terminate elevator service and stop an elevator car without regard to its position relative to a floor. For example, the operation of the emergency stop button in the car, or loss of electrical power, will stop a moving elevator car without regard to its position relative to a floor. Reinitializing the elevator system when power returns, or the emergency stop button is returned to its normal position, or any other occurrence which can trigger an emergency stop is corrected, necessarily involves locating the position of the car in the hatch. Some prior art elevator systems return the car to a predetermined floor, such as the lower terminal floor, to reset and synchronize the floor selector with car position.